1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of adjusting the size of a photomask pattern. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for adjusting the size of a photomask pattern.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, in semiconductor industry, the design of circuit components is progressing towards miniaturization, and one of the most important steps in the semiconductor fabricating process is photolithography. The critical dimension (CD) of the patterns related to the structure of a semiconductor component, e.g. the patterns of various thin films, is a very important factor for accurately and reliably transferring patterns in photolithography. The CD tolerance on the chip will be affected and the exposure resolution will be reduced if there is an error in the transfer of the pattern.
Presently, to meet the size miniaturization of the semiconductor device, the original size photomask pattern is enlarged first, and then after re-wiring, the photomask pattern is reduced to the required size. However, the apparatuses or software currently used for manipulating the photomask patterns directly convert the coordinates of the pattern, in particular, all these coordinate adjustment are performed by rounding off all the decimal places of the calculated result. Accordingly, the size of original patterns may be different after being reduced or enlarged.